Born to be Wild
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Cowboy America works for a rancher in the old west while taking a liking to his daughter Abby  OC . Abby runs away from home, tagging along on one of America's rides.     Song "Born to be Wild" SteppenWolf


**Born To Be Wild**

Abby stood outside the small wooden house built in the center of the ranch. She leaned against the wall, mentally counting the heads of cattle, or at least as many as she could. There were to many for a sure number at her perspective.

"And how would the pretty lady like to come with me this time?" came a confident voice behind her. She spun around quickly, excitement brushing her features, than a skeptical glance.

"Your not serious?" she frowned.

The boy laughed, "I'm dead serious, wanna come?"

"Alfred!" She grinned, throwing her arms around him tightly, making him chuckle. "Wait," She pulled back slightly, "You know my dad's never gonna go for that."

Alfred smirked, "Aww, come on, your old enough!"

Abby grinned, "Fine, but I'm not going in this dress." She declared, tugging on the thick cotton skirt. She went into the back room quickly where she threw on her work jeans. The ones she only wore around the ranch because pants were 'improper' for women in town. She didn't care.

"Dad, I'm goin with Alfred!" She called, running out of the house, grabbing Alfred's arm and pulling him behind.

"You will not! Abby!" hollered her fathers gruff voice as he attempted to fallow, limping slightly on his bad leg.

Alfred chuckled lightly and lifted his hat to the man who'd stopped at the door, "See ya later." He grinned.

_Get your motor running  
>Head out on the highway<br>Looking for adventure  
>In whatever comes our way <em>

Three weeks into the trip they stopped at a small cantina just out of one of the towns. Alfred decided he was gonna try his luck at a hand while Abby watched curiously. She knew she was getting looks by her clothes, but she ignored them.

"Hey, I got money if you got time," Came a man's voice leaning down behind her. She felt the mans hand slide down past her thigh and she frowned, a low growl escaping her throat. She jabbed the man with her elbow hard and turned to him.

"I'm no whore!" She spat.

"Hey! Watch it Bitch!" The man started but before Abby could respond, Alfred had his revolver out, pointing it at the man who's spoken. His eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose carefully.

"Touch her again, I dare you!" He tested, cocking the barrel. Abby froze, she was not expecting that from Alfred.

The man smirked, "Wanna duel, 'Cowboy'?" He mocked, "Winner get's the girl."

Alfred pulled the trigger, the man falling backward, Abby let out a small squeak at the shot. Her eyes wide. Several other men stood, ready to avenge there buddy's death.

"Come on," Alfred urged, grabbing Abby by the wrist and running out the door. Shots were fired after them, but all missed as the pair leapt back on to their horses and rodeo off out of the small town.

_Yeah, darling  
>Gonna make it happen<br>Take the world in a love embrace  
>Fire all of your guns at once and<br>Explode into space _

Riding out into the country side, the wind rushing past them. Gunshots could be heard echoing behind, shooting toward them.

Abby could hear a small laugh escape Alfred as his horse sped steadily through the dirt, Her's just beside his. The shot's died slowly, eventually there pursuers dispersing back to their town, deciding they'd gone far enough.

_I like smoke and lightning  
>Heavy metal thunder<br>Racing in the wind  
>And the feeling that I'm under <em>

The two slowed to a stop by a small stream, Abby's horse turning in it's last few steps as she went to face Alfred. A grin plastered on his face, she shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"What?" He questioned with a grin, sliding down from his horse.

Abby did the same, "Nothing."

"Aww, you not gonna tell me?" He teased, his arms slipping around her waist from behind. A small smirk crossed her lips and she mocked thought.

"Hmmm... nope."

He gave a playful pout and Abby turned in his arms to face him. She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck he kissed her. His lips pressing against hers.

She stepped back slowly, pulling away, and he laughed again. A little quieter than before.

"That's what I'm for." He grinned before turning toward his horse, running his hand smoothly across it's body as it drank from the stream. Abby let out a small sigh and sat down, watching with a smile.

_Like a true nature child  
>We were born<br>Born to be wild  
>We have climbed so high<br>Never want to die  
>Born to be wild<br>Born to be wild _


End file.
